fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lindsay Cameron
|name= Lindsay Cameron |kanji=リンジー キャメロン |romaji=''Rinjii Kyameron '' |alias=Pluto (プルト,Puruto) (by Solis Knights) God of Death (by Solis Knights) Lind |race=Human |birthdate=May 16th |birthplace= Shirotsume |gender= Male |age= 25 |blood type= B- |status= Alive |hair color= Black |eye color= Gray |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Pale |height=5'7ft. |weight= 145 lbs. |mental health= Slightly Unstable |physical health= Average |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Tattoos: Wings, Sun, Cross |affiliation=Solis Knights |previous affiliation= Pheasant's Eye Unnamed Art School |partners= Akemi Zetsumei |previous partners= Josephine Von Hoff |occupation=Mage and Tattoo Artist |previous occupation= Art Student |base of operations= Rose Garden Tattoo Shop |sexuality= Demisexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= Solis Knights |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Tattoo Magic Metal-Make(Ferrokinesis) Summoning Magic |curse= |signature skills= |weaponry and armor= Azrael |other equipment= Da Vinci |medical concerns and ailments = Alcoholic and Chain Smoker |education = College Drop Out}} Lindsay Cameron (リンジー キャメロン, Rinjii Kyameron) is part tattoo artist and part mage specializing in Tattoo, Summoning, and Metal-Make magics. His grumpy attitude, bad reputation and status as Pluto, God of Death, as a member of the Solis Knights doesn't make him many friends elsewhere. As both a former art student and street fighter, Lind never expected he would help keep the balance between good and evil, but spends many days doing just that. On free days he runs his own traveling tattoo shop called The Rose Garden. Since the death of a friend his antisocial habits and perpetual drinking and smoking keep people he probably wouldn't trust in the first place far away from him. Appearance Constantly changing tattoos cover Lindsay's tawny skin. He stands at an average height of five feet seven inches and is rippling with toned muscles. Long fingers stem from calloused palms created over years of artistic work and brawling. They come in handy when wielding weapons, but the same skill is often deployed in twirling a pen between his fingers. Lind's thin waist trails down to almost delicate hips and muscular legs. His clothing style is described as punk and consists mostly of ripped black jeans, belts with studs, cutoffs, or long sleeved shirts, sometimes a leather jacket, and a variety of piercings and tattoos. Pastels, black, and silver are Lind's favorite colors for his clothing and his reputation keeps others from commenting about it. These tattoos include the near constant set of wings on his back and spreading over his shoulders and down his arms. The cross he keeps on the outside of his left pinky is used to summon Azrael, but it also references to his status as the Death God, Pluto, within the Solis Knights. Lind has many piercings with the most noticeable ear one being his smaller sized gauges. He has a small emerald tongue piercing, a symbol of his May birthday. Lindsay's hair is longer on top and usually pushed to one side, revealing his undercut that's shaved closely to the head. Thin eyebrows rest over a pair of deep gray eyes that are usually rimmed with red from a night of drinking and are separated by the thin, straight nose between them. Both eyebrows and mouth are usually set in a discontented expression. Defined cheekbones and a sharp jawline lead to a rounded chin. He has a low bass voice that can be heard on the rare occasions he speaks. His voice is a bit rough from smoking, but it's not too gravelly. In his knight armor, Lindsay wears simple black pants that fit snugly so there would be no loose fabric to get caught. He wears a black T-shirt under his thin, black metal chest armor. A long, black jacket with a large hood goes over those while pauldrons and vambraces go over that. Black leather boots stop just above the knee and pants are tucked securely beneath them. Other accessories include gloves and a belt with a variety of loops and pouches for storage, still keeping the trend of black of course. All this plus a black scythe really make him look like the Grim Reaper. In his teenage years, Lindsay had a slightly different appearance. His dark hair was shaggier, no undercut was yet visible. The thin eyebrows were less often furrowed together in anger, his mouth more often pulled into a small smirk, if not a light grin. His piercings were limited to the ears, left brow, and right lower lip. He favored ring or hooped style piercings as well as earcuffs. This was the stage were his tattooing got its early start, though it was mostly tribal designs and bands of color at that point. Clothing hasn't changed much, but in those days a simple white shirt of varying lengths and jeans -sometimes even blue ones!- made up his casual attire. His physique wasn't as musclar, in fact at some points it was rather skinny and borderline malnourished. Though when it got to the point where his ribs were becoming countable, his friend Josephine created a strict diet and workout for him to follow to start building his body back to health. Personality Though Lind seems very gruff and is quite antisocial, when the right topic comes up he could talk for hours. He has trouble making (and keeping) friends but is well known for his view on loyalty. He's also extremely protective of the innocent, especially children and teenagers who have done nothing wrong. As a representation of the God of Death, Lind has become accustom to the deaths that fall at his hands for various reasons and though he sometimes regrets them he always remembers that one day his death will come too. He values both the life and death of everyone, but often not himself. There is one Death he's never gotten over, the death of his best friend Josephine at a young age. He drinks and smokes to mellow himself out and keep him calm, never having been the type to be an angry drunk. On the occasions where the memories won't relent and he can't take the pain of losing his best friend without having the chance to say goodbye, he goes into a fit. These fits cause him to drink until he's numb or even until he passes out. Even in these moments, he would never hurt anyone else, but he has no value over himself and has smashed his home, breaking glass, skin, and bones, on a few occasions. Lind's current goal is to fulfill his duties as a Solis Knight and keep his tattoo shop running. Art and literature are very important in his life and when he wants to, he can hold an actual conversation about the topics. He treasures the tattoo gun gifted to him by Josephine. She gave it to him and told him to become his own kind of Da Vinci, inspiring the tools name. It is one of Lind's most prized possessions and if anyone takes it without permission, he shows no mercy in retrieving it. History Lindsay was a prodigy in the art world. Since childhood, he has been able to create lifelike pictures that seem to leap off the page. He used to create gigantic murals for the guild master of the dark guild, Pheasant's Eye, that his parents and himself were apart of. He loved his parents, who weren't maniacal or cruel, just dark. They had no qualms with doing anything they were asked and were very powerful, his mother even holding the title of guild ace. They taught Lind to love and respect magic and helped him learn ones that would suit his creative nature. As he got older he realized that pure darkness wasn't creating a balance and that light was also necessary to make the world function. They grew apart and Lind tried keeping as much physical distance between himself and the entire guild. When he turned 14 he fully left them, but he already had a reputation that drove people away. For four years he attended a prestigious art school on scholarship and thrived academically. He only made one friend there: Josephine Von Hoff, fashion genius. Her boyfriend was abusive and Lind hated him for it due to Josephine's extensive generosity and compassion. She would never stand up to him though, and even after he got her pregnant, he left bruises everywhere on her body except for the stomach. The artist went with her when her boyfriend forced her to go to the bar with him and was glad he did. He caught the other man beating her in a drunken rage and threw him off. His own anger controlled him as he created a metal pipe and beat the abuser within an inch of his life. Josephine had to yank him away and he walked her home, just in case, where they sat down with her parents to explain she wasn't the klutz they had been told. When the police arrived Lind was taken away and thrown in jail. A few favors by the Von Hoff family and the fact that he was defending someone who couldn't defend themselves got him off scotch free. Unfortunately he was expelled and banned from the Art Institute and any of its branches and associates. This was a crushing blow to Lindsay, prompting him to fall into a life of underground fighting and drinking. At first he had no real idea of how to fight and often ended up being on the losing end, but he quickly learned and found a rhythm. He incorporated his magic into the fights, his opponents often not understanding why they suddenly felt forced back by a gush of air or why their torso and arms were cut up. Since there was no evidence of magic or weapon use he was never caught, but he continued using elemental bands and transforming his metal bracelet into a sharp edge. He won enough money to open up a tattoo shop and made it possible for him to summon it so he could travel. Two years later he found out Josephine had died from a magic related illness and the loss of his only friend hurt him even deeper. He turned to alcohol, heavy enough to either always be drunk or getting drunk and leaving him blacked out most of his days. After joining the Solis Knights, Lindsay had to either give it up or sober up so he chose to remain mostly sober. He still drinks, but he can at least go a few months without passing out and tries to respect other people's thoughts on his habitual alcoholism. Synopsis Rendezvous with The Chevalier - The mission was simple: take out the Senator that was stirring up trouble and trying to disrupt the balance. Lind and his Partner, Akemi, were assigned to this job from the Solis Knight's side, but there's always two sides to a story. Two mages from the renowned legal guild, Koma Inu, were assigned to protect Senator Jahha and make the Knight's job more difficult. Tensions run high through both teams and peaceful resolution doesn't seem to be in sight. Equipment Da Vinci - Lind's tattoo gun. A delicate silver leaf and vine design run up the side, marking the tool as Lind's. It can change ink colors at will and when combined with various lacrima it can give tattoos magical properties. This is Lindsay's signature tool in using his tattoo magic. He's able to tattoo himself with Da Vinci using the metal manipulation abilities of his Metal Magic. After being gifted it by Josephine, he started doing tattoos on himself, then other students, random strangers, and finally was well known enough to start his own business. Azrael - Lindsay's black Reaper style scythe that he can manipulate with ease due to practice and help from his Metal Magic. He treats the weapon with as much resect as he treats the lives he takes with it. When he first recieved Azrael, he was wary to use it as it was gifted to him by the mother he walked away from, but chose to in the end since it connected him to his past in a sobering way and the scythe itself reminds him of the days he spent with his parents. Though his mother was the original weirder, his father was the one to forge it and even Lindsay can admit that the craftsmanship is excellent. Magic and Abilities Magic Tattoo Magic Tattoo Magic is a Caster magic based off the use of paints and inks to create tattoos that come to life. The tool used in creation must be imbedded with a lacrima of the desired magic to apply the magical abilities to the tattoo. Users can create permanent or temporary tattoos on their own bodies or someone else's. Even if the tattoo is damaged, it will still work. Temporary tattoos have a maximum of three uses while permanent tattoos only disappear when removed. Lindsay's Tattoos Winged Allure () When tattooed with a pair of wings, the artist must embed it with Flight Magic to allow the spell to activate. Different wings allow for different abilities like an eagle's being for power, a hawk's for speed, and an owl's for stealth. Lind's wings are resemblant of a Great Eagle Owl's as to compliment his fighting style. The large wings are powerful and can create large gusts of wind on a strong beat. They are also fast, allowing for quick takeoffs and build speed at a quick rate. Sun () When tattooed with a sun, the artist must embed it with Light Magic to allow the spell to activate. This tattoo lets off a burst of light magic that is especially useful in distractions, blinding, and creating a temporary veil for making an escape. In a steady use this tattoo has the ability to work as a candle or flashlight. Cross () This tattoo is very unique to Lind himself as it summons his scythe, Azrael. It acts as the seal he uses to bring forth the scythe by using his own summoning magic. Eye of Providence () When tattooed with an eye, the artist must embed it with Eagle Eye magic to activate the spell. This tattoo allows the user an 'eye in the sky' to see their surrounding area and see it with more detail and color than the human eye can naturally pick up. Elemental Bands ( ) Lind has tattooed himself with bands of ink that allow him to use air or fire from his left arm or water from his right. He can only use one at a time, but he is able to use them in such rapid succession that they blend together seamlessly. Metal-Make and Ferrokinesis Metal-Make (...) is a Molder type magic that revolves around the creation of metal objects. Both animated and sedentary items may be formed, depending on the caster's desire, and the quality of the creation depends on both the time taken in formation and if the caster used the both hands. One handed casting is quicker, but results in lower grade formation. Lindsay is quite proficient in metal-make, using it to his advantage in battle and when creating art. Though he would never use his magic to create a sculpture, he would use it to create a large enough amount of material to work with and the necessary tools to mold. However, he would use his ferrokinesis, or the ability to manipulate metal, to bend metal to his will when sculpting. It is also the reason he's escaped holding cells so many times. Metal-Make Spells * Metal-Make: Animals - Lindsay uses his magic to create animate animals that he can control. They are not real so they do not bleed or feel pain, only stopping if rendered motionless or commanded to by Lind. Water creatures are more difficult to mold though he doesn't often use them due to possibility for rust or sinking. The following is a list of animals he is able to mold: ** Serpents (Insert Specifics) ** Wild Cats (") ** Birds (") * Metal-Make: Soldiers - Lindsay creates metal warriors to aid him in battle. They are essentially hollowed metal suits so they do not tire or stop due to injury. He has full control over them, the soldiers only moving at his orders unless he dictates otherwise. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic (...) is a magic that revolves around bring forth objects or creatures from other locations. It is quite similar to requip, but differs in the fact that it doesn't have a storage limit. Lindsay uses it mostly to summon his weapons and tattooing equipment, as well as his entire tattoo shop. His shop is summoned or dispelled by use of a magic, skeleton key inscribed with writing along its length. To summon it, he seems to stick it in midair and turns it, the building appearing from thin air. To machete disappear he sticks the key in the lock and turns the other way (to actually lock the door he simply uses his ferrokinesis). Magic Abilities Immense Magical Power * S-Class Aura Natural Abilities Expert Melee Combatant '''- Lind is exceptionally skilled at both armed and unarmed close range combat. His unarmed fighting style is that of street fighting, many times involving the use of tricks and 'dirty fighting' to win. When armed, Lindsay prefers his scythe to swords, but will make do with knives or a battle axe in a pinch. Many of his physical abilities have been improved thanks to years of underground fighting. * '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant Strength - Being a violent fighter inspired Lindsay to focus on strengthening himself so every hit would count. He had a jump start to this in the years of working with a heavy scythe at a young age and now he has no trouble with it, wielding the weapon as an extension of himself. Speed - Though his speed isn't as heightened as other physical abilities, Lind can move quite fast. Much of his speed resides in how quickly he can react and execute, not necessarily the speed he runs with. Furthermore, his speed when airborne is also magnificently swift. His wings are that of the Great Eagle Owl's giving him both speed and strength when in flight. Endurance '''- Lind can take a beating just as well as he can dish one out. He's no stranger to bruises or cuts after stepping from a night in the ring so receiving wounds in battle does little to slow him down. This also stems from mental will power because even though Lind hates himself, he promised that he wouldn't go down without a Hell of a fight. His stubbornness helps him power through difficult situations without giving way. '''Stamina - Pushing himself to his limits and going further has become almost a habit for Lind. He feels the grounding pain that comes with being on the brink of collapsing is better than drinking himself there, so he has found, shattered, and recreated new physical limits. Relationships Josephine Von Hoff - Lindsay's first friend outside of Pheasant's Eye whose abusive boyfriend pissed him off to no end. He didn't feel a sexually or even romantic attraction to her, but instead felt like they were best friends and 'soul siblings' as she used to call them. After she died, Lind was hit hard and lost it, going into a constant fit of drinking to forget, to block out the pain. Lindsay knows she had a child and even knows his name is Lindel, but he could never bear to look at the boy and see his mother staring back so he has never met him. Akemi Zetsumei - Lindsay's most common partner in the Solis Knights. They're quite an odd pair since their views are quite different, especially on the value of human life. His alcoholism and tattoos are often brought up by Akemi in a negative light and though he doesn't really listen to what she says about his art, he does refrain from drinking while she's around. This doesn't count though when she bursts into his shop unannounced. He fully respects Akemi, even throughtout Quotes "Noli timere fili, et vigilate in caelestibus vos. Verum, vos invenietis in morte. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via Ita quaero abs te dare virtutem Dei." - Lindsay's Prayer *Translation: "Don't be afraid child, the celestial beings shall watch over you. You will find peace in death. Death makes us equal and it's no easy move to the stars from earth, so I ask of the God's to give you strength." Trivia * His character appearance is based of a punk!Rivai from the Attack on Titan series. * His theme as Pluto is 'Sheperd of Fire' by Avenged Sevenfold. Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Metal Magic User Category:Male Category:Solis Knight